Wishful Thinking
by WolfPackLover SeraChica
Summary: One decision can change your entire life forever. Walking home on a sweet summer night sounded like a great idea...untill Clarissa Fray's life was turned upside down. Lemons in later chappies. MAJOR CLACE XD
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey y'all! My friendy and I have had this idea in our heads, for like EVER and are finally releasing it to the public. Sorry this is so short, it's a Prologue after all...they are just supposed to be short and sweet...well, this one not so sweet. But trust us, the chapters are going to be WAY longer than this. Anyway, enjoy the story! The story was co-written by my bestie, ShadowHunter KaliGurl! She wrote the ENTIRE Prologue by herself, and I edited so much of it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yes, I am the all mighty Cassandra Clare...psh, yeah right! All this shit belongs to her and her only...except our plot...thats all ours BITCHES!_**

* * *

Prologue

Clary POV

The tall oak trees tower over my head. Their dead branches like claws, grab at my coat. The streets were always cold, but today there was something more. The crisp wind dug grooves into my skin. The leaves crunching underneath my feet as I walk throughout the park. Nobody walks in the park this late, it's too dangerous. But being the idiot that I am, I insisted on walking. Now, as I hear the twigs and leaves breaking, I stop dead in my tracks. But, the crunching continues.

I spin my head around at lightning speed, my vibrant red hair whipping my face. I survey the area with hawk-like precision, examining the trees with their eerie shadows hitting the ground. Watching for any sign of movement, I slowly look to the left. The footfalls have stopped, making me anxious.

As I turn back around, I bolt toward the main road of 72nd street. If something is out here, it won't follow me into the safety of the car filled assault. Ending the silence with the taxi driver's profanities, I never thought I would be so happy to see this many cars in my life. I felt safe, and I was...or so I thought…

* * *

**_Review BITCHES! We need inspiration to continue...oh yeah, and no flames. It's-a not-a nice-a! Teehee ;)_**

**_~WolfPackLover SeraChica~ and_**

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! My friend Kali and I were able to whip this chap up pretty fast! We worked really hard on it! This story was co-writen by bestie ShadowHunter KaliGurl! She is awesome, so you should definitely look her up! We worked together on this and completely compromised on everthing! That is all! Now on with the story!**_

_**WARNING!**__** Scene contains RAPE! If you are not comfortable with it, I highly suggest you not read this! You've been warned!**_

_**Disclaimer: You think we are CC!? U r CRAZY! We don't own anything...except for the plot. That's fucking OURS!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Previously: I felt safe, and I was…or so I thought…_

**CPOV**

I walked down the grimy sidewalk, the sound of bypassing cars, my only source of comfort. I pulled my jacket closer to myself, folding my arms in front of my chest in a feeble attempt to preserve what little heat I had left. The sound of my black stilettos echoed off the cold pavement. It was far too cold for my liking. I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt like someone was watching me. Lifting my eyes for a split second, I could have sworn I saw the figure of a man slip into the alley ahead of me. I felt a strong urge to turn around and walk away, but I decided against my better judgment. The closer I got to the mouth of the alleyway, the worse I felt about my previous decision. _Maybe if I turned back now…_ Suddenly, the world spun around me as gravity pulled me toward the ground. I landed flat on my ass.

"Shit." I rolled over, onto my stomach in an effort to drag myself onto my feet. I felt a cold, slender hand wrap around my ankle and I froze. _Double shit… _I was jerked backward into the slimy alley, feet first. I knew it was useless, but I had to try anyway. I let a loud, blood-curdling scream erupt from my lungs. That might have been the biggest mistake so far.

His fingers laced through my hair, pulling me harshly to my feet and slamming my body into the brick wall beside me. He had removed his opposite hand from my ankle, now using his arm to pin me up against the wall. He bent down; his neck craned to growl into my ear. "Shut up, you _bitch!_" His voice was so familiar, like I had heard it hundreds of times before.

My eyes widened in shock, his face coming closer to mine as I felt a sudden burst of realization. "Sebastian…" I breathed, so quiet I'm not even sure I heard it.

"Hey baby." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small piece of cloth and shoved it into my mouth.

My taste buds were abruptly assaulted with the putrid flavor of sweaty feet and worn cotton. I gagged, feeling the bile rise up the back of my throat. It was the worst taste I had ever encountered in my lifetime.

"Thought you could get rid of me, did you? Well, baby, it ain't gonna be that easy. It takes more than that to get rid of me." He hissed, biting my neck so hard I felt the warmth of my own blood trickling down my neck, across my collarbone and trailing down into the valley between my breasts. I felt his hand caress my inner thigh, his tongue lapping at the trail of blood he had caused just moments ago. I jerked and writhed underneath his towering form, gathering up all my strength to push him away. The more I tried, the more forceful he became.

His mouth was biting and sucking on the flesh right below my right ear. His hand was slowly traveling up my thigh, his callused fingers gripping my skin tightly. His hand ventured under the confines of my red, leather mini skirt.

I felt tears collect at the base of my eyelids, fogging up my vision. My head fell back against the wall in defeat as I realized my chances of escaping were about as likely as an elephant dropping from the sky. _This cannot be happening…I thought bad things only happened to bad people. _I couldn't imagine anything I could have done to deserve a punishment as severe as this.

"You should have never left me, baby. Now, I'm going to do you so hard, you're going to wish you were dead."

I felt the slight brush of finger tips along my most private area. It felt like an ice cold bucket of water had been tossed all over my body. I finally had the urge to fight against his hold on my body. Bringing my hands out to the front of my chest, and pushed against his with all my might. He was becoming awfully annoyed at my frantic antics. So annoyed, he actually slapped me square across the face. He, then, clutched my hair, pulling me down onto the cold, hard ground and climbing on top of me.

"You stupid _slut… _you're going to regret that."

He pinned my legs down to the concrete, spread wide. I could feel his erection pressing into the skin of my thigh, my hands held above my head by one of his. Next thing I knew, he had ripped that disgusting rag out of my mouth and forced his lips upon mine. I retaliated the best I could under the circumstances, biting his tongue as hard as I could. He growled harshly, and kneed me brutally in the stomach. If I had been standing, I would have doubled over in pain. He stuffed the dirty sock back in my mouth and grabbed my vag roughly. I closed my eyes and held back a scream, knowing it would only anger him even further. He shoved his hands underneath my shirt and squeezed my breasts so hard it brought tears to my eyes.

**Rip!**

The sound of fabric tearing flooded my senses. My sobbing had become uncontrollable; I was no longer able to hold it in. I could _feel _his eyes roaming across my now exposed chest. He ripped my skirt off in a flash, my panties following not long after. I was at the mercy of the man I once loved. Now, all I could see was a monster.

He unzipped his jeans and slipped his cock out the front.

"You be a good girl now and behave. I wouldn't want to have to hurt that pretty little face of yours, now would we?"

I shook my head furiously, sucking in the tears and putting on a brave face.

"Good girl." He appraised, plunging himself into my core.

It felt like 1,000 shards of glass had been shoved into me, seeing as I was very much a virgin. I tried to scream but, all that could be heard were muffled cries and light yelps of pain. I burst into tears once more, tears streaking down my face in an endless stream. He pounded into me ruthlessly, grunting and moaning in sadistic pleasure.

"You like that, don't you, you little _slut_. Take this cock!" He shoved himself even deeper inside of me. I whimpered, tears falling freely

"You _whore_." He breathed down my neck.

"Mmmm." He licked the shell of my ear.

"So tight." He bit my shoulder.

"So good." He forced his tongue down my throat.

I couldn't take much longer; I was going to pass out at any moment. This was so terrible. It hurt so much. It made me wish I had never been born. My wrists were sore. My thighs were on fire. My lungs were about to combust from the lack of oxygen I was receiving.

"You're so tight, baby. Mmmm…such a good little slut." He moaned in my ear.

His words sent a shiver down my spine, and not the good kind.

"Mmmm…I'm gonna cum in that sweet pussy of yours. You're mine now. **Mine. **No one can have you. No one will want you, you dirty whore. "He taunted, grinding his hips into mine.

His body tensed up and he spilled his load into my womb.

"**MINE!**" He growled, coming down from his high, his breathing very shallow.

He just lay there on top of me; the weight of his body almost too much for my small frame. He slowly rolled off of me, removing himself from my body. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his jeans and putting his dick back in his boxers. He zipped up his pants and kneeled down to whisper in my ear once again.

"You were such a good girl. That was absolutely _perfect_. Don't forget, you'll always be mine. Forever." He finished, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

He stood up, turning on his heal and took a step forward. Just as I thought he was about to walk off into the lonely city streets of New York, he turned around. Walking back over to my paralyzed body, he bent down to retrieve a small piece of fabric. Upon further inspection, I discovered he had taken my panties.

He turned to face me. "Just a little keepsake..." His winked and walked backwards, towards the main road with a smirk glued to his face.

He disappeared from my sight, leaving me alone on the freezing floor of the alleyway. I was stark naked, in the dead of night, with nothing to wear seeing as he had destroyed all of my clothing. Not that I really noticed. I was completely and utterly numb. I didn't feel a thing. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. I felt the darkness creeping in closer. I welcomed it with open arms, embracing the safety of my subconscious.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" I heard a frantic voice echoing around me.

As the darkness fully consumed me, my last thought was: _To think, if only I had listened to my instincts…_

* * *

**_I apologize for this chapter...I felt horrible just writing it...anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chap! Now review BITCHES! If you want us to update faster we need reviews! But remember! No flames! It's not cool!_**


End file.
